


Dreamnotfound Oneshots/DNF

by Txff_12



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: #Dreamnotfound #dnf #mcyt #dreamsmp, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:15:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28931616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Txff_12/pseuds/Txff_12
Summary: A bunch of oneshots i make while sleep deprived!~Please kudos and comment so im inspired to make more!
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Dreamnotfound Oneshots/DNF

_______________________________________  
Oneshot #1 - Paranoia DNF

It was a late winter night and George was sitting in front of the TV, searching for a movie to watch. Eventually he groaned,not able to find anything interesting enough to watch. Dream was on his way to go see his family before the holidays, leaving George to himself in the house they shared. George didn't mind though, he thought some alone time would do him good. "Maybe I'm a bit more bored than I thought I'd be." he said to himself, out loud.

He grabbed the remote again and scrolled through countless movies he could watch, not knowing what to choose, hoping to be able to find something this time. He landed upon the horror section, being curious to what kind of horror movies he had access to. He scrolled for about 5 minutes until he saw one that appealed to him. 

It was about a robber who broke into a house and caused terror for the man that was home alone. Honestly, George never liked scary movies and he knew it would end in him being paranoid but he ignored any signs telling him not to and pressed play.

About half an hour in, George heard a car pull up by his house. He questioned it for a split second and shrugged and went back to watching the movie. George spaced out, staring at the screen when the murderer in the movie popped up, jumpscaring George. He jumped and he heard a car door slam loudly from outside. 

George flinched and tried to ignore the fear that was creeping up on him. He closed his eyes and tried to calm down. He turned the movie off to prevent himself from getting even more scared. George looked down at his phone and picked it up, looking at dream's contact. He hovered his thumb over the call button but sighed and turned his phone off.

After a few minutes of silence, he heard movement from outside his window. He froze and that's when he started to actually freak out. "$hit-" he whispered under his breath as he quietly got up. He tip-toed to the room Dream and he shared and closed the door, locking it. He wanted to call the police but he knew that there was probably nothing outside and he was just being paranoid so he decided against it.

He grabbed his phone and decided to text dream to pass time. "Hey, you on the plane yet?" He typed, pressing send. 'Read at 2:33am'. George sighed. "2:33am already? Jeez." he whispered to himself, turning on soft music to distract him from the silence, which seemed oddly loud.

An hour earlier: Dreams p.o.v

Dream pulled up to the airport and as soon as he walked in a lady greeted him. (haha idk how airports work don't hate meee) "Hi sir, are you here for a flight? You got an email sent to you saying all flights are delayed due to the snow storm that's going to happen shortly. I'm so sorry for the inconvenience and you will be emailed a full refund!" She said with a look of guilt on her face. "Ah, that's why it's so empty, thank you for all the help, have a great night" he said, going back to his car and driving back home.

He didn't bother texting George letting him know that he would be home, since he expected him to be asleep. About 30 minutes later he pulled into the driveway and grabbed his suitcases and brought them all to the door so he wouldn't have to make multiple trips. He saw he had a text from George and decided not to answer, since he'd see him in a few minutes anyways.

Current time: Georges p.o.v

George was in Dream and his room, finally calming down. That was, until he heard his front door open quietly. His heart stopped and he started to freak out as he heard the door to the room shake as someone tried to get in. Dream grabbed the key to the room out of his pocket and opened the door. 

As soon as the door opened George panicked and screamed, making Dream immediately drop all his bags. Dream ran up to George and hugged him. "Hey, hey, what's wrong are you okay?'' he said, worriedly. George pushed Dream off of him. "WHAT THE ACTUAL HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU DREAM YOU SCARED ME!" he yelled as Dream frowned. 

"George, i'm so sorry, the flight got cancelled and i didn't call because i thought you'd be asleep so i just came home" He said as he scooted over to dream and hugged him. "It's fine dream, I was watching a scary movie so I got really paranoid because everything that was happening in the movie was coming true" George explained.

Dream listened as George explained what happened and nodded. "It's been a rough night, yeah? Let's get to sleep. I can unpack in the morning" Dream said, Changing and getting into bed as George did the same. 

Dream wrapped his arms around George and smiled. "Sleep now, I won't ever let anything happen to you, I promise. Goodnight gog I love you" He said as George cuddled into him. "Goodnight…. I love you...too"" George said in between yawns, as he fell asleep, dream doing the same shortly after.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Please make sure to kudos and comment to inspire me to make more!


End file.
